Ushio's Story: Clannad Fanfic
by emichan19
Summary: Ushio Okazaki, your average high school girl. If you've watched the anime then you can see that she shares both qualities of her parents. A bad temper like her father and is naïve like her mother. She's a repeating junior in high school due to illness. Most of her friends are seniors but they stay in touch. This is Ushio Okazaki's story


Ushio's PoV

 _Moms gonna yell in a just a sec for dinner. Dad will come in from work. We'll all eat dinner like always. Then it's bedtime. It's always the same. Nothing ever changes. We never change._ Ushio goes to the kitchen to wash up. Nagisa and Tomoya were sitting in the dining room waiting on her. "Ushio? Did you have a good day?" Ushio walks into the dining room with a container of food. As she nods her head, Tomoya looks at her. "Nagisa we have such a great kid." They all smile and laugh.

It was winter break. Ushio was in her room fiddling with her stuffed plushies. She hums the dango family tune. *bzzt* Ushio looks at her phone. It was a text from Naoki, her best friend. _Hey Ushio, we should have a little Christmas party with the club. Isei and Toshi said they'd like to see you ;)._ Ushio laughs at the text then responds. _I would love too, just let me know the details and what to bring._ She presses send and sets her phone aside.

The next day Ushio meets up with Noaki Outsuka (best friend). "Ushio lets go to that cute cafe. I hear they have really cute waiters." Naoki smirks at the blushing Ushio. "That sounds like fun. Let's go." The two girls giggle and head to the cafe.

Naoki was right about the cute waiters. "Welcome ladies. Let me escort you to your seats." The waiter was around 20 years old. The girls sit and listen to the other women gossiping and giggling over the boys. "Seems like these guys are sure popular. " Naoki giggles. "Ushio, it seems like one of the waiters is taking an interest in you." Ushio blushes.

The waiter walks to the girls with their desserts. "Enjoy." *crash* The whole cafe was alarmed. The waiter who kept looking at Ushio was the one who caused the scene. The girls continued to munch on their food. The boy scrambling to clean the broken glass, Ushio stands and walks to the help the poor guy out. "Ma'am you don't have to help." Ushio bends down to her knees to assist the young man. A red glow crosses his face. "Thank you." They finished. "Ma'am let me give you something for helping me out." He hands her a $20. Ushio refuses to accept the gift. "Don't worry about it. I'd want someone to help me if I were in trouble. Can I just ask for your name?" The boy blushes and smiles at her, "My name is Kain."

A few days pass, it was Christmas Eve. Ushio was preparing snacks for the party. Naoki arrives, "Ushio-chan! Hey. Whatcha up to?" Ushio smiles at her, "Just getting the snacks for the party."

There were a couple people at the party. Some people who weren't apart of the Cooking Club. It seemed like it was a party for all the clubs. Ushio didn't really care. Naoki was chatting amongst her pupils and Ushio was sitting with a cup of soda. A few people would come by and chat for a few moments then leave. After awhile Ushio was getting bored, she wanted to go home.

A boy comes up and sits beside her. They sit for a few minutes but the boy manages to start a conversation between the two of them. "Hi. How's the party?" Ushio looks at him, "It's good I guess. I'm sorta getting bored. My friend asked me to come." Ushio looks a little flustered. "Well... Uhm what's your name?" She looks at him, "My names Ushio Okazaki." The boy smiles at her and reaches to shake her hand. "Well it's nice to meet you, Okazaki-san." Her face becomes really peach like. He chuckles. They chat for awhile about their clubs and what classes they were in. "Sorry I forgot to ask, what's your name?" He looks at her again with a smile, "My name is, Shiki Umada. Class 2-B. My club is the art club." He makes a salute, they both laugh.

The party ended, Ushio and Shiki exchange emails. _He's a nice guy._ Ushio was flustered but headed home. Nagisa and Tomoya had went out to celebrate Nagisa's birthday. Ushio baked a cake for her but she went to sleep before her parents came home.

Nagisa's PoV

"Tomoya. Ushio is asleep. She baked a cake. We have a wonderful daughter." Nagisa and Tomoya grab two plates and eat a piece each. "This is such a wonderful cake." Tomoya smiled.

Ushio's PoV

It was Christmas. Ushio received some clothes and a gift card to the mall.

School began almost instantly. Ushio returned to her seat near the window in class 2-D. She gazed out the window. A person walks to her desk. "Ushio-chan!" It was Naoki. "Hey. Did you finish your homework?" Naoki begged Ushio to share her notes. Ushio hands them to her. "Do you want to eat lunch together?" Ushio asks. Naoki looks at her flustered. "Uh.. Well.. You know how we had that Christmas party a couple of days ago? Well funny story.." The door opens suddenly. "Naoki-chan!" It was Isei Sunohara. (Yes this is Yohei Sunohara's son.) "I was looking for you everywhere!" He was pink in the face. Naoki smiles, "Well. This is the funny part. I'm dating Isei now.." Naoki was all red. Ushio giggles. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

The girls didn't eat lunch together that day. Ushio was sitting alone eating her an pan, when suddenly someone walks up to her. "Hey Okazaki-san." It was Shiki-kun. She smiles at him. "Why are you sitting alone?" Ushio puts her bun on her lap. "My friend wanted to eat lunch with her boyfriend, so I didn't want to invade their privacy." She smiles again. Shiki sits beside her with a juice in his hand. "What have you been up to since I saw you at the party?"

Ushio talks to Shiki until the end of lunch. He seemed to understand her. She goes back to class.

School ended. Ushio goes to her shoe locker. Shiki was talking to Toshi Miyazawa (Yukine Miyazawa's son). "You better watch your back man. Stay away from Ushio. You're not good news and you don't need to bring her reputation down." Ushio listens to their conversation. _Why's Toshi being mean to Umada-kun? Bad reputation?_ Shiki starts getting steamed. "You don't tell me what to do Miyazawa. I'll talk to whoever I want or I'll rip you a new one." The two boys were getting angry. Toshi leaves. Ushio goes to her locker as if she hadn't seen the little confrontation.

Ushio leaves to go home, Shiki was outside the door waiting. "Hey Okazaki-san. Wanna go get a bite to eat?" She ponders at the question and decides to go along with him.

They arrived at a coffee shop. "One chocolate banana crepe please," Ushio says with a smile. The cashier blushes. She gets her change and they go sit. Shiki gets an ice coffee. "So what are your plans for the weekend?" Ushio looks at him, "Uhm. I don't know. I'll have to check with my parents. We help run a bakery with my grandparents so I may be working. You can come by if you want." Shiki grins, "I would love to." Her face was feeling hot. "Ushio? Are you okay? Your face is rather red." She panics a little, "No no no. I'm okay." He laughs a little.

The next few days of school dragged on as always. The weekend finally came and Ushio was working. Naoki and Isei stop by to get a couple of pastries. "We're going on a date Ushio." Naoki was so happy. Isei blushes. "Okay lovebirds. Get on outta here." They laugh.

Shiki stops by the bakery. "Okazaki-san!" Ushio sees him with a bag. He hands it to her, "Here. I got you a green tea at the store." She smiles, "Thanks Umada-kun." They both blush. Tomoya and Nagisa go to see what Ushio was up to. "Hey mom. This is Umada-kun, he's in 2-B. He's my friend." Nagisa smiles but Tomoya didn't look so fond of this "friend".

Hey Botans! My name is Emi and I hoped you liked the first chapter of Ushio's Story. If you have any suggestions please leave them in the comments! Also if you liked it don't forget to like it. And if you want to read more follow me! (only if you want)


End file.
